The guardian
by shade.08.love.ota
Summary: Una serie de eventos apunta a una catástrofe inminente, una guerra, el destino de muchos está en manos de un joven erizo llamado Shadow y una joven eriza llamada Amy. ¿Qué secretos guardan los ojos de este erizo? ¿Podrán evitar una guerra? ... Amy podrá recordarle a Shadow que tiene alma y corazón? Bien es mi primer historia, espero les guste.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola, bueno esta es mi primera historia que viene totalmente de la inspiración de una amiga mía y espero les guste.**_

_**No me juzguen por los lugares que escogí para la historia, estoy complaciendo las ideas y colaboración de mi hermana y mi mejor amiga.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo derechos de propiedad sobre los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog, pero si de Lydia, Franco, Victor y Adam  
**_

El protector inquebrantable

**Prólogo**

Han pasado años en la historia de la humanidad, la búsqueda por el poder ha manifestado nueva competencia en tecnología militar y en investigación científica.

Las diferencias entre estos países han herido a la población mundial desde la crisis del petróleo. La organización antes conocida como OTAN fue más allá de sus funciones originales con la alianza secreta entre los países de Latinoamérica declarando la guerra contra la alianza Rusa y China principalmente.

Guerras se libraron posteriormente, mostrando el poderío militar de Rusia y China sobre la OTAN; después del último ataque bacteriológico se firmó un acuerdo de paz con la finalidad de evitar más muertes.; pero eso no detendría las investigaciones ni las amenazas.

Estos tiempos marcaban la vida de una eriza en particular, Lydia Promptel Wood. Una eriza azul celeste muy hermosa de ojos violetas cuyo vestido blanco ondulaba bajo las pocas luces de la calle. Ella corría agitadamente por las calles de la ciudad de México seguida por su esposo Franco un erizo castaño de ojos carmín y un niño en brazos. En la oscuridad buscaban a ciegas su camioneta con una idea en mente: -Huir de allí lo más rápido posible-.

Lydia: -¿A donde iremos esta vez Franco? Temo por Shadow- dijo al fin jadeando del cansancio recargada en una camioneta negra fuera de Bellas Artes.

Franco: -No dejaré que se acerque a nosotros, no creí llegar a esto pero… solo nos queda cruzar la frontera a…- interrumpido por el sonido de sirenas de policía se apresuró a entrar junto con Lydia.

Lydia: ¿Cruzar la frontera? Franco es demasiado arriesgado estas seguro que es la única opción? Preguntó con miedo poniendo a salvo al niño en sus brazos mirando una última vez a su viejo escondite.

Franco: -No dejará de buscarnos, pero si vamos más allá del mar no tendrá como localizarnos Lydia.- Arrancó a toda velocidad pasando las silenciosas calles iluminadas en dirección al aeropuerto. - Tiene muchos contactos ya aquí, tuvimos suerte de escapar esta vez- Hubo un silencio profundo en el camino.

Franco paró al llegar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto miro su celular y sonriendo miró a Lydia quien no entendía que hacían allí.

Franco:-¡Lo he conseguido!- gritaba triunfante – podemos irnos ahora, Adam nos ayudará a cruzar con la camioneta, allá nos dará las identificaciones.

Lydia: Dios libré a Adam de lo que vendrá por ayudarnos Franco, temo que…

Franco: Lo sabe amor, lo hace por nosotros, es nuestra única esperanza de perder a Victor –así condujo hasta la pista de lanzamiento donde las únicas luces que se distinguían en la oscuridad eran las del avión y una lámpara que sostenía un erizo joven de color carmesí. Una rampa lista para que entrara la camioneta se desplegaba no muy lejos del erizo que se apresuró a correr junto a la ventanilla del auto.

Adam: Tienen que subir ahora, los esperó arriba

Así bajo el oscuro manto de la noche una pareja volaba a rumbo desconocido, violando las fronteras del país a lo que sería un nuevo comienzo. Mientras en la distancia un hombre fornido en la oscuridad de las calles del Centro Histórico recuperaba la consciencia en su dormitorio, mirando a su alrededor con la poca luz de la luna soltó un gruñido al ver a su acompañante. Uno de sus camaradas se acercó a él con miedo y vergüenza: -Señor, han escapado pero estamos investigando a donde fueron y…- fue interrumpido cuando aquél somnoliento hombre lo ahorcaba con fuerza. Con una mirada fulminante respondió: -Esté es mi problema inútil, tienes suerte de que aún necesite de tus servicios-

Lo soltó y el pobre erizo cayo al piso intentando recuperar el aliento, no alzó la mirada pues sabía que no era nadie en comparación a su señor así que pregunto: -Mis disculpas Victor, volveré a mi puesto de inmediato señor-.

Una vez afuera, Victor tomó uno de sus abanos y se dirigió a la ventana de su recamará. Miró al cielo y con una sonrisa aterradora hablo confiado de sí mismo: -No importa a donde vayas, yo te encontraré. Mi hijo seguirá mi legado Lydia, lo quieras o no… él es más importante de lo que crees- así se guardo el resto de sus palabras a sus pensamientos; el misterio que podría acabar con una guerra yacía en la mente de este criminal.

**Bien este es el principio, ya más adelante espero poner a los demás. AÚN NO ME DECIDO POR LAS PAREJAS ASÍ QUE ACEPTO IDEAS! =D**


	2. Chapter 1

_ Oscuridad. _

_Shadow POV_

No podía ver nada, había perdido la noción del tiempo y en mi memoria se quedo grabado el grito espectral de un alguien decir: -¡Volveré y juró que te encontraré así me llevé toda la vida!- Después no escuche nada, será por miedo o por haberme rendido a la soledad pero ignoré el ruido de las pisadas alejándose por el pasillo.

La oscuridad no dejaba que viera mis propias manos al principio, pequeñas y sucias por haber gateado por la trampilla llena de polvo. Sentía frío, mis púas negras tenían también polvo del techo de la trampilla, mi voz se había apagado del susto y solo podía pensar en mis padres.

Dude en salir, escuchaba el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón en la oscuridad, así que solamente esperé con miedo. –Dijo que regresaría por mí- me repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras sentía lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas.

Mis manos sudaban y me sentía inseguro en el estrecho espacio de la trampilla pero esperé en la oscuridad lo que me pareció un largo tiempo.

No estoy seguro de cuanto esperé, pero en la lejanía escuche pasos aproximarse, una alarma que sonaba estridentemente y voces fuera del pasillo. No escuche que decían pero si noté que abrían puertas una por una, como si buscaran algo; pero ninguna de las voces era mis padres.

Asustado esperé a que llegarán a mi habitación y al abrirse la puerta claramente escuche la voz profunda de un señor diciendo: -Registren toda la casa, no contaminen la evidencia y tu Gerald quédate a mi lado a buscar pistas en la recámara- justo después escuche la voz de un muchacho más joven diciendo: -Si capitán, según los vecinos la familia no recibía visitas de amigos y hasta ahora no hemos podido localizar al niño señor-

Solo unos momentos después hubo silencio, como si estuvieran pensando en que decir. Me di cuenta que era la policía, -quizá debía salir de mi escondite-, pensé: -Ellos sabrían donde están mis padres, quizá sepan quien él- Así con cuidado aproveche que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y busque la cerradura bajo mis pies.

Cuando abría la puerta sigilosamente y bajaba por la trampilla el joven volvió a hablar: -Es una pena señor, esta es una mala noche- y el otro señor respondía: -Toda muerte es una mala noticia Gerald, la noche es más amarga teniendo que lidiar con las imágenes de cada cadáver que uno ve en este trabajo pero miremos el lado bueno hoy- hizo una pausa al momento que logré bajar y acercarme a la puerta del armario de mi cuarto.

Pude ver por las rendijas que un señor alto y fornido con guantes de látex metía unas cosas en bolsas de plástico mientras el otro las etiquetaba y las colocaba junto a su mano derecha; el señor hablo: -estas evidencias nos ayudarán a encontrarlo Gerald-

Decidí abrir la puerta lentamente y asomarme para verlos mejor, di unos tres pasos al frente cuando sentí pisar algo; agache la mirada y me paralice por completo. Frente a mí se encontraban mi madre tirada boca arriba en el piso, sus ojos violetas abiertos, su vestido blanco estaba lleno de sangre en el abdomen y en su mano se había quedado mi collar.

-¿Mamá?- pregunté con una voz quebrada y con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, me incline y tomé su mano derecha; su mano estaba tan fría que parecía que tocaba hielo y allí entre sus dedos tomé mi collar de jade escondiéndolo de Gerald y el muchacho. – ¿Porque mamá? No…. No me dejes-

-Por Dios Gerald es el niño que buscábamos. ¡Sácalo de aquí por favor! No puede seguir viendo esto, llévalo a la estación- dijo el capitán mirando con pena al pequeño erizo negro con líneas rojas en sus púas.

No quería irme de su lado, mi deseo de que despertara era infantil pero me negaba a pensar que me hubiera dejado solo. En mis pensamientos y entre mis sollozos sentí una mano grande y cálida en mi hombro, volteé y Gerald me levanto con suavidad diciendo:

-Ven conmigo pequeño, sé que no quieres dejarla pero el capitán se encargará de ella. Necesito que nos ayudes a explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió así que acompáñame a la estación por favor.- Lo miré un momento con atención, era un joven de cabello corto negro y con ojos cafés, un humano.

Mamá hace tiempo me había dicho que nos tomó años en convivir con ellos cuando partimos de Mobius. Creí ver una sonrisa en su rostro pero no estaba seguro por la poca luz de luna que llegaba a mi habitación. Después de pensarlo un poco deje a mi madre llevándome en el bolsillo el collar que estaba en sus manos.

Así camine afuera para dar al pasillo y llegar a las escaleras sin decir nada, solo observando a mí alrededor. Había muchos uniformados en mi casa moviéndose de un lado a otro, tomando fotos o simplemente marcando cosas con números, bajando las escaleras me di cuenta de que había otro cuerpo tirado cerca de la entrada principal, sin duda era mi padre pero no tenía el valor para verlo allí como a mi madre.

Había sangre por la alfombra, también salpicada en las algunas de nuestras fotos que miré por última vez. Retuve mis lágrimas mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza; me había quedado solo.

Gerald sorpresivamente volteó y me cargó tapando mi cabeza con su mano mientras decía: -Es un alivio que estés a salvo, duerme un poco ya que el camino es largo- Agradecí su intento de rescatar mi poca inocencia, así que decidí cerrar mis ojos entregándome al sueño mientras sentía la fría brisa golpear mi cara al salir de lo que fue mi hogar.

**Estoy feliz, =) ACABE OTRO **

**bueno jeje iré más despacio con la historia, me encantaría escribirla en ingles pero no soy muy buena.**

**espero mejorar pronto con las clases y las prácticas**

**gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 2

_ Interrogatorio_

Shadow POV

Así como caí al sueño desperté por la súbita luz que mis párpados sintieron en un instante, me frote los ojos para mirar a mi alrededor con detenimiento. Era más grande que mi cuarto pero estaba más vacío y viejo, tenía un armario pequeño de madera, una ventana a mi lado izquierdo y a Gerald sentado a mi derecha junto a una mesita de noche con un plato de comida. –Buenos días señor- le dije sin ánimo y agachando mi cabeza.

-Buenos días pequeño- dijo Gerald adoptando un tono más amable –ayer te quedaste dormido y no pudimos hacerte unas preguntas ¿te importaría responderlas ahora?

Miré el plato, me incorporé , asentí con la cabeza y como es costumbre agarré el plato para empezar a comer en la cama, tenía mucha hambre ahora.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- preguntó Gerald. -Shadow- contesté con rapidez evitando mirarlo a los ojos. –Bien, estuvimos investigando unas cosas Shadow pero hasta donde sabemos tienes 7 años y tus padres eran Lydia y Franco ¿correcto?- Después de tragar mi bocado de pan y tomar algo de leche respondí: -Si señor, entiendo que no sepa mucho de nosotros; no tenemos identificaciones- miré de reojo y su mirada atónita me dio la razón.

-¿Entonces puedes decirme quienes son ustedes? No los encontramos en el expediente del país y pasamos toda la noche tratando de averiguar si tenían parientes pero no encontramos nada que nos ayude a la investigación- añadió Gerald.

-Desde que tengo memoria mis padres y yo hemos estado viajando por muchas partes, en realidad esta es la primera vez que nos quedamos en un solo lugar por tanto tiempo- respondí con indiferencia y pesadez, este interrogatorio no me ayudaba a olvidar lo de anoche –llegamos a Europa hace seis meses, compraron la casa y desde entonces vivimos aquí.

-pero porque viajaban tanto?- preguntó Gerald quitandome el plato vacío.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto señor, no me dijeron nada antes de...- no pude decirlo, pero esperaba entendiera un poco.

Gerald: -Perdoname, no quisé incomodar pero puedes mirarme u momento Shadow?-

-Lo que faltaba- pensé algo molesto, pero igual lo miré a los ojos. En ese momento Gerald retrocedió con miedo, me ofendio un poco pero no podía hacer nada; - todos los humanos son iguales, me miran de la misma forma como si fuera...- pensé

Gerald: -Tú eres... n-no, no puede ser, solo eres un niño-

Shadow: Un niño más educado que usted seguramente, ¿Por que reacciona así? ¿Me tiene miedo? es ridículo.

Gerald: -suspiro y con una voz más tranquila y solemne contesto- Perdona, tienes razón. ahora que lo pienso ¿Fuiste a la escuela Shadow?

Shadow: mi mamá me educaba en casa sin importar a donde fuéramos y eso no cambio cuando llegamos aquí por eso nunca tuve que ir a una escuela, era innecesario.

Gerald se había quedado atónito con Shadow, no parecía ser un niño normal de 7 años ya que manejaba muy bien la situación. Hablaba como si fuera un adulto joven, su semblante sereno y distante dejaba mucho en que pensar. Ya que lo pensaba, el capitán Henry anoche le había dado ordenes de cuidar de él pero ahora no parecía necesario. Shadow aprovecho su silencio y pregunto: -¿Qué va a hacer conmigo señor?-

Gerald salió del trance y respondió un tanto inseguro: -Bueno Shadow, eso dime tú. ¿No tienes parientes o un amigo que pueda hacerse cargo de ti?- la pregunta sorprendió a Shadow, lo miro con incredulidad. –Lo único que llegué a conocer fueron mis padres, no tengo amigos ni parientes hasta donde yo sé señor. ¿Usted cree que yo deba hacerme cargo de mi mismo?-

Justo en ese momento entró a la habitación el capitán Henry, nos dirigió una mirada seria a ambos y se paró frente a mí y hablo con tono dominante: -Hijo, dejémonos de charlas sin sentido, viendo que sabes responder con precisión explícanos que sucedió anoche- sabía que tenía que llegar el momento, así que di un largo suspiro y comencé a explicar:

-Era un día normal, habíamos salido al parque White's Shore por la tarde para darle de comer a los patos del estanque. Cuando regresamos noté que mi madre estaba algo alterada pero me dijo que no era nada así que lo deje pasar. No me di cuenta de nada extraño mientras mi madre y yo fuimos a comprar la cena unas cuadras cerca de la casa, de regreso a casa anocheció por lo que mi mamá me tomó con fuerza de la mano. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que había alguien siguiéndonos desde que salimos del mercado, mamá no me dejo voltear y me dijo que caminará más rápido.

Paré un momento, para poder suspirar y mirar a los hombres que tenía enfrente. Ambos esperaban con miradas impacientes a que siguiera y continué con tristeza.

Shadow: Cuando regresamos a la casa mi mamá se apresuró a entrar y buscar a mi papá así que deje las cosas en la cocina y luego escuche un golpe en la puerta. Papá se levanto corriendo y saco algo del cajón de nuestra vitrina, le grito a mi mamá que fuéramos arriba y me llevó a mi cuarto. – Hice pausa, eludí la imagen en mi cabeza y seguí sin entrar en detalles –Me escondía dentro del armario, arriba había una trampilla oculta a la que me mamá me obligo a entrar y me dijo que esperara allí.

Después escuche muchos gritos desde la sala, pisadas fuertes y me tapé las orejas para no escuchar más y…-sin avisó comencé a llorar un poco, bajando más la mirada, pero debía continuar: -no quería pero después solo escuche un grito que no reconocí. Un erizo con voz áspera que decía:- ¡Volveré y juró que te encontraré así me llevé toda la vida!- terminé llorando, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Henry cambio de semblante, Gerald se limito a bajar la mirada y solo entonces el capitán Henry se acercó para hablar con más delicadeza: -Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto hijo, ya que no tienes a donde ir. Te quedarás en "El jardín de Edén", es un buen orfanato te cuidaran bien allí, como capitán de la comisaría te tendré informado de cualquier cosa que averigüemos sobre el responsable- así me dejó una tarjeta en las manos, se paró sin decir más y se encamino a la puerta.

Gerald entonces se levantó llevándose el plato consigo añadiendo antes de salir: -Tenemos ya aquí tus cosas preparadas, las maletas estan en el armario, solo cámbiate para que Henry te deje y gracias por responder- con eso Henry salió por la puerta y se cerró dejándome solo otra vez.

Lo difícil había pasado o eso creía. Más tranquilo me levanté y saqué las maletas del armario, noté que tenía todo lo necesario y revisé mi bolsillo para asegurarme de que el collar seguía ahí. Admiré por un momento el detalle grabado de la placa de acero colgando "Mi amor nunca te dejará solo" era todo lo que tenía grabado, solo lo acompañaba un extraño cristal en el compartimiento pequeño del collar. Entonces recordé que mi padre me dijo que un día podría abrirse, cuando el momento fuera indicado; espere pero no paso nada así que lo guarde en la maleta y fui a bañarme.

Un orfanato- pensé mientras el agua caía-, nunca imaginé que llegaría a ir uno. Recordé que mi mamá decía que no era un lugar para mí. Tenía mucho miedo de ir allí, seguramente los niños tendrían también miedo de mí como los demás.

Eso es algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué los demás me miran con ese miedo o con asco? Salí del baño para cambiarme, seguía pensando: Siempre que le preguntaba a mi mamá o a papá me miraban y decían: -no te preocupes por eso, los únicos que importan somos nosotros Shadow, te amamos y solo eso importa- Recordé sus abrazos, con ellos no tenía miedo a nada pero ahora… todo había cambiado, no los vería más.

Miré por la ventana una vez terminé de arreglarme, las calles de Francia eran tan hermosas a pesar de los años. Recordé que mi madre dijo que hubo un tiempo en el que la guerra devastó estas calles, siempre consideré que era una hermosa ciudad, a pesar de sus grietas. Había muchas personas caminando por la calle, un autobús escolar paso y miré a todos esos niños que se asomaban por la ventana a saludar.

Sonreí pensando en que quizás haría amigos en el orfanato, empezaría a conocer más cosas ahora. Escuche que tocaron la puerta y al voltear vi a Henry abriendo la puerta más feliz diciendo: -¿Ya podemos irnos?-

Shadow: -Si, gracias Henry (al menos es el primer humano que me trata normal) –agarré mis cosas con la ayuda de Henry y salimos de la estación a su coche mientras pensaba en lo que esperaba del día.

**Bien aquí esta otro capitulo, si ya sé q no he agregado personajes aún pero ya espero poner algunos en el orfanato, aún falta mucho por escribir así que mientras tenga tiempo iré avanzando en la historia.**

**Gracias por leer =) enserio! estaré aprendiendo a usar esto mejor jaja **


	4. Chapter 3

Orfanato

Shadow POV

Unas dos horas después me encontraba yo en el coche del capitán Henry en el asiento trasero, mirando por la ventana hacia la dirección de mi nuevo hogar. Me dio la impresión de que era un lugar más rural por que habíamos dejado atrás los altos edificios para pasar por campos de cebada, un viñedo y ver un ganado por el horizonte. –Ya estamos aquí hijo- Henry interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Desvié la mirada para ver adelante y me quede un poco pasmado de lo grande que era el orfanato. El jardín de enfrente estaba bellamente adornado con petunias a los lados de la puerta, gardenias por el camino hacia una fuente con forma de un ángel en medio de la entrada. La barda que nos separaba del orfanato era enorme y su entrada resguardada por una gran puerta de varillas de acero.

Ya era noche, nos encontrábamos en el comedor principal donde la madre Vainilla me presentaba formalmente con los demás. Ella era la más amable de las hermanas, bastante joven en comparación de las demás y su comida debo de admitir era exquisita.

Vainilla: Gracias mis niños, denle a Shadow una cálida bienvenida a la familia.

Miré a los niños, era muy peculiar ver a los humanos convivir con los demás tan naturalmente. De las 6 mesas que había me senté junto a un grupo, uno de ellos gritó a mis oídos.

-¡Hola, me llamo Charmy! Soy el más pequeño de la casa, como te llamas?-

-Charmy, no grites. –dijo un camaleón morado muy frustrado-¿Podemos comer esta noche en paz?

Shadow: -No te preocupes, además de casi volarme un oído… esta bien. Soy Shadow- contesté sobando mi pobre oído.

Charmy: -Shadow? Me gusta, pero debería.. –la pequeña abeja nunca termino de hablar ya que le habían tapado la boca con un bollo de pan el camaleón-

-Soy Espio, un placer- dijo el camaleón sonriendo- ¿Te presentó a los demás?

Los demás en la mesa ahora parecían interesados en la conversación, me miraron con interés y rieron al ver a Charmy tratando de masticar para hablar otra vez; también reí un poco.

Espio: Perdona, es que cuando Charmy habla no deja comer a gusto a menos que lo ignores un rato

-Y es peor a la hora de cenar, corazón- dijo una murciélaga de cabello blanco y alas oscuras estrechando su mano -Soy Rouge, por cierto.

-Shadow-

Rouge: -Oye, me gusta tu imagen; no esta mal para un erizo tan pequeño-

Shadow: no soy pequeño, tengo 7 años pero creo ser mayor que tú –contesté algo molesto-

Rouge: ni tanto encanto, pero no te enfades que asustarás a la pequeña Cream. –dijo señalando con la mirada a una conejita sentada junto a un zorro de 2 colas que miraba desde su hombro hacia mí-

-Eres algo temperamental ¿no crees Shadow?- dijo el zorro- deberías controlar tu enojo

Cream: no digas eso Tails, fui yo la que se asustó; Shadow no hizo nada malo

Shadow: Quizá sea algo temperamental pero ella tiene razón, no es mi culpa

Espio: Creo que esta cena es la más interesante que hemos tenido en meses –dijo tomando un último trago a su leche-

Charmy que había por fin acabado el bollo se levanto volando por la mesa diciendo: -¡Sí! Mañana tenemos que jugar juntos-todos

Rouge: ¿Alguien podría hacer que Charmy deje de volar sobre mi pastel? –al momento unas manos rodearon a Charmy-

Todos miramos que atrás de Rouge había un equidna de un color rojo sosteniendo a Charmy con fuerza. Rouge lo miró con sorpresa pero en un instante cambio su mirada a una más coqueta.

Rouge: ¡Oh, Knuckles siempre tan oportuno! ¿Viniste a verme?

Knuckles: -No, la voz de Charmy se oye en todo el comedor- dijo el equidna mirando a otro lado dejando a Charmy en brazos de Espio. –Vainilla me pidió que alguno de ustedes acompañe a Charmy a dormir ya-Espio se levantó y con Charmy en brazos salió del comedor.

Rouge dijo: -Oh, si solo vienes a eso…- se levantó para sentarse a mi lado, cruzó las piernas y me giró la cabeza obligándome a mirarla- seguiré hablando con este encanto.

-¿Qué esta tramando?- pensé un momento, miré de reojo a Knuckles que ahora estaba más rojo (si eso es posible) que antes y con una mirada asesina.

Knuckles gritó: ¡Si tanto te gusta, haz lo que quieras Rouge! ¿Además tú quien eres?

Rouge: es Shadow, ya sabes… el nuevo; a veces eres muy lento Knuckles

Normal POV 

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más Vainilla tocó una campanilla para llamar la atención de todos y anunció: -Niños ya es hora de dormir, por favor vayan a sus habitaciones-

Mientras la mayoría se levantaba llevándose su plato a la cocina Cream y Tails fueron a ayudar a Vainilla y a lavar los platos. Rouge se separo del grupo, dejando a Shadow y Knuckles solos. Los dormitorios estaban divididos entre niños y niñas, las habitaciones tenían que ser compartidas y no les quedo de otra que caminar juntos hacia los dormitorios.

Salieron del comedor, caminando por los arcos de piedra que daban con el patio en dirección a la sala principal del orfanato.

Knuckles: No, me has respondido aún –dijo aún algo enojado-

- Shadow- dijo mirando a su compañero – no tengo la culpa sabes?

Knuckles: ¿que dices? Preguntó mirando a Shadow

Shadow: No tengo la culpa del comportamiento de Rouge –contestó con indiferencia-

Knuckles: Y a mí no me importa –respondió frunciendo el ceño-

Shadow: ¿entonces por que estas enojado?

Knuckles gritó: ¡Por nada!, no te importa

Shadow pensó –¡Vaya cabeza dura!- suspiró un poco y miró las estrellas antes de entrar a la sala.

Un cielo muy claro para Shadow, siempre disfruto de ver las estrellas. Recordaba una vez que durmió mirándolas a lado de sus padres acampando cerca del lago en verano. Ya habían entrado pero Shadow no se dio cuenta, estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos. Knuckles notó que iba a tropezar con el sillón y tiró de su brazo acomodando al aturdido erizo a su lado.

Knuckles: deberías ver por donde caminas-dijo mirando a Shadow que lo miró confundido y luego bajo la mirada-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Shadow: Si, adelante

Knuckles: Vainilla me dijo que no preguntara pero ¿Qué tienen tus ojos?

Shadow algo confundido dijo: No entiendo que quieres decir

Knuckles: Mira, es que no es normal los colores de ojos que tienes. No se si te diste cuenta pero si Vainilla no nos hubiera dicho que no te juzgáramos… la mayoría te tendría miedo por tus ojos.

Shadow: Por que tendría que…

Knuckles: dar miedo? Son por historias que hemos oído antes de personas así, pero yo no creo esas cosas

Shadow POV

Quizá ahora las piezas empezaban a encajar, podría ser que esto explicará por que me evadía la gente desde pequeño. Pero por que con algo tan absurdo como mis ojos, no entendía aún eso. –¿Historias?- pensé. Knuckles podría no ser el más brillante pero me había ayudado un poco a resolver este misterio, quizá podría confiar en él como , me dolió un poco pensar en que de no ser por Vainilla me hubieran tratado igual.

Knuckles: Estoy seguro de que los demás piensan lo mismo que yo, así que no creas que fingían ser tus amigos –dijo al subir el último de los escalones para llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

-Gracias Knuckles, te veré mañana-

Nos despedimos, saqué la llave de mi nueva habitación y al entrar ví a un erizo plateado acomodando algo en el buró junto a la cama. Volteó a verme un poco sorprendido pero se acercó con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

-Hola, soy Silver. Si no me equivoco tú eres Shadow, mi nuevo compañero ¿no?-estreché su mano y le contesté:

-Si, mucho gusto- Silver regresó a cerrar el cajón del buró, yo decidí por mi parte prepararme para dormir

Silver: Espero no te molesté, dejé tus maletas debajo de tu cama y ya hice espacio para que acomodes algunas de tus cosas en la habitación. Ya mañana podremos acomodar bien todo.

-Gracias pero no tenías porque molestarte- le contesté

Silver: No hay problema, de no ser por Sonic no me hubiera enterado que llegabas hoy. Creo que te agradará, te lo presentaré mañana por que hoy no se quedo a cenar.

-¿Sonic? ¿Quien es él?- pregunté

Silver: -es un erizo azul muy agradable, aunque suele meterse en problemas por aquí; me gustaría seguir hablando pero debemos levantarnos temprano mañana-

-¿Debemos?- pregunté algo confundido

Silver: si, mañana tenemos mucho por hacer Shadow. Además creo q mañana también llegará alguien más al orfanato

Shadow: Prefiero no saber hasta mañana, si debo levantarme temprano dormiré ahora. –dije levantando las sábanas listo para dormir.

Silver: descansa Shadow, espero tuvieras un buen día.

Antes de rendirme al sueño sonreí un poco pues a fin de cuentas hoy no fue un mal día.

**Bien, estoy feliz de haber ya incluido más personajes =)**

**gracias por leer y que tengan un lindo verano**


	5. Chapter 4

**BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! =) ESTE CAPITULO ME TOMO MUCHO TRABAJO ESCRIBIRLO**

**pero por fin ya esta ^-^ espero les guste jaja**

El 1° encuentro

_Normal POV_

Una mañana soleada de primavera en la que Shadow y los demás se encontraban en el huerto recolectando las últimas tandas de fruta de hoy. Un hermoso huerto que se encontraba atrás del orfanato, de la iglesia y la escuela, Shadow miraba distraído las nubes, Silver se pasó toda la mañana recordándole a Shadow que hacer y estaba agotando su paciencia.

Silver: … y por eso es que nos levantamos temprano –terminó su GRAN discurso llevando la última cesta con ayuda de Shadow de regreso al orfanato-

Shadow: no tenías por qué decirme, eso no fue lo que te pregunte –acalorado y enojado, en lo único en que pensaba era en llegar y descansar-

Silver: Oh, lo olvidaba. Te presentaré a Sonic cuando lo vea, hoy Tails me dijo que Vainilla lo llamó para otra cosa, ustedes 2 son muy… -contestó sin escuchar a Shadow-

Shadow: !Silver! -gritó con fuerza mirando con seriedad al asustado erizo plateado- hablo enserio, solo quiero saber quien llegará hoy

Silver un poco más apenado contestó: Bueno, dicen que es una niña que perdió a su madre hace poco. Como no tenía parientes la policía la envió aquí, pero no sabemos nada más de lo que paso.

Shadow: ¿Así son las cosas aquí? ¿Si no tienes un lugar allá en el mundo te dejan aquí?

Ya habían pasado las rejas de la puerta norte entrando al orfanato, Silver miró con dolor a Shadow antes de seguir a los demás niños a la cocina.

-No digas eso- dijo Silver –Aquí cada quien tiene su historia, no llegamos por los mismos motivos. Para la mayoría esto que ves, es lo único que tenemos que podemos llamar hogar.

Shadow: yo tenía un buen hogar, no sé si pueda volver a sentir…. –suspiró pero no pudo decir más.

Silver: no lo pienses, siéntelo. Seguro lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres –dijo dejando la canasta junto a las demás siguiendo a los demás al pequeño patio del orfanato-

Shadow no entendía muy bien por que sentía ese vacío, pero al parecer Silver entendió mejor que él que buscaba. Solo esperaba ese momento para poder sentir calidez en su corazón, como antes, sin miedo.

Shadow POV

Al abrir las puertas se encontraron con una hermosa vista, no pude ver esa belleza por la noche al pasar. Se extendían a lado de los arcos de piedra flores variadas, en su mayoría reinaban los árboles de cerezo y rosas del desierto junto a las bancas de piedra liza que rodeaban una hermosa fuente de agua en el centro.

En la fuente se encontraban Rouge y Knuckles en una guerra de agua, Tails leía en una de las 6 bancas una historia para Cream que escuchaba felizmente a su lado. Espio y Charmy se encontraban hablando con un enorme cocodrilo que Silver me dijo se llamaba Vector.

De repente Charmy decidió volar en dirección a un erizo azul y a Vainilla que pasaban del otro lado de los arcos. Sentí un tirón del brazo y pronto iba en su dirección jalado por Silver.

-¡Por fin, hoy tenemos suerte!- dijo Silver muy alegre mientras lo seguía con una frustración enorme; escuchamos en la distancia los gritos de Charmy

Charmy: ¿¡Ya podemos jugar! Por favor mamá Vainilla,

Vainilla: Esta bien Espio pero me harías el favor de decirles a todos que los espero a todos en el salón antes de que vayan a jugar?

Charmy: Si, Vainilla no tardaré nada –vimos alejarse a la abejita volar felizmente por el patio cuando llegamos junto a Vainilla-

Silver: Buenos días Vainilla, ¿tenemos que ir al salón ahora?

Vainilla: Si niños debemos recibir a nuestra nueva niña, los espero allí y…– acaricio un poco al erizo azul de la cabeza, sonrió amablemente y dijo antes de marchar- gracias por la ayuda Sonic

-No fue nada Vainilla- dijo el erizo azul

Silver: ¡Sonic! Me alegra verte, quiero presentarte a Shadow –el erizo volteó a verme, creo que apenas noto mi presencia- y Shadow él es Sonic de quien te hablaba

Sonic sonrío, tomó una pose triunfante y dijo: ¿Shadow? Vaya te pareces mucho a mí pero menos divertido con esa mirada seria que tienes

-¿Qué me parezco a él? Ni que tuviera tanta suerte-pensé, no llevó ni 2 minutos de conocerlo pero algo estaba claro; él era una molestia. Algo en mi cabeza iluminaba como letreros de neón que decían: Faker; él no se comparaba conmigo.

-Será por que tengo la delicadeza de pensar antes de hablar… Faker-contesté con seriedad

Sonic: ¿Faker? Yo no soy el Faker aquí, parece que Silver no sabe escoger amigos

Silver: chicos no me metan en esto, no peleen; además tenemos que ir a la sala.

Shadow: no me agrada tu actitud –contesté exasperado acercándome a Sonic -

Sonic: pues tú tampoco me das buena espina con esos ojos –replicó tratando de hacerse más alto para tratar de intimidarme-

Silver: Sonic, no sigas… -dijo apretando los puños mientras miraba a Sonic con seriedad-

Shadow: ¿y que tienen mis ojos de malo?

Sonic: Eres peligroso, tus ojos deben ocultar un arma como los demás Android-Ex's

Shadow: ¿Arma? –lo miré incrédulo- ¿De que hablas? Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado.

Sonic: No lo niegues, por eso tus ojos muestran 2 colores; el rojo y plata son para las armas de…-antes de que pudiera decir algo más un aura plateada rodeo a Sonic –

Miré sorprendido y algo confundido, Silver irradiaba un aura plateada, la misma que envolvía a Sonic.

Silver: Sonic ya basta, no digas más. No tienes derecho a juzgarlo, no sabemos nada de él.

Sonic apenas pudo hablar: pero Silver, es peligroso no podemos…

Silver interrumpió: si Vainilla dice que Shadow no es ningún peligro entonces yo le creo, ya me cansé de ustedes 2. ¡Caminen a la sala ahora!

Más que una petición, Silver había dado una orden que no dude en seguir. No por miedo sino por respeto, él por lo menos tenía delicadeza al hablar. Sonic siendo terco obligo a Silver a llevarlo por la fuerza con nosotros.

Silver: Lamento que Sonic fuera tan rudo Shadow, normalmente él no es así

Shadow: no tendrías por qué disculparte, él si

Escuché que trató de hablar pero nada salió de su boca. Antes de abrir la puerta escuchamos a Rouge reír detrás de nosotros.

Rouge: No puedo creerlo, Sonic sigue metiéndose en problemas de todos modos

Knuckles: ¿Sonic no te cansas de esto?

Silver: No puede hablar ahora, mejor así

Rouge: ¿Qué hizo esta vez Silver?

-Nada importante, solo acabar con nuestra discusión- contesté indiferente

Caminamos a la sala, los demás esperaban ansiosos, Charmy había dado la noticia y ahora no podían esperar más, él se asomaba por la ventana esperando.

Vector: niños por favor cálmense, Vainilla no tardará en regresar y…

Charmy: -Ya viene el auto ¡Salgamos a conocerla!- así la hiperactiva abeja fue volando junto a los demás que felizmente se abalanzaron a la puerta ignorando los gritos de Vector.

Salimos corriendo, Silver olvido mantener la barrera alrededor de Sonic pero no me importó; algo saltaba de emoción en mi interior, un buen presentimiento. Los niños se arrimaron alrededor de Vainilla que no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y pedirles espacio para que pudiera salir la niña del auto.

Yo, Silver, Rouge y Knuckles fuimos los últimos en bajar los escalones, del auto bajo una pequeña eriza rosa; por un instante me detuve a mirarla detenidamente. Sus púas bajaban con delicadeza hasta sus hombros, usaba un vestido corto color blanco con estampado de flores lilas, una diadema adornaba su cabeza con gracia. A simple vista era una eriza tímida por el ligero carmín de sus mejillas al ver a todos afuera mirándola, sus ojos verdes como el jade resplandecían con los tenues rayos del sol, pero algo en ella me impedía pensar con claridad.

Podría jurar que cruzamos miradas por un instante, pero desvió la mirada a mi lado. La seguí y vi a Sonic devolviéndole la mirada, lo escuche murmurar algo que no entendí y camino hacia ella; sentí una punzada en el estómago, no supe por que pero decidí seguirlo.

Normal POV

Vainilla: Bienvenida Amy, espero que te sientas cómoda aquí con nosotros y si necesitas algo puedes decirnos ¿verdad niños?

Los demás respondieron con alegría, acercándose para ofrecerle ayuda con sus cosas. Sonic se acercó lo suficiente para llegar junto a Vainilla que al verlo dijo: -Oh Sonic, estaba esperándote-regresó su mirada a la eriza y dijo: -Amy, él es Sonic. Te acompañara el día de hoy como tu guía por nuestro hogar espero no te moleste que no pueda hacerlo yo cariño, pero debo atender otras cosas me disculpo-

Amy: E-esta bién, no se preocupe y gracias madam –contestó un poco nerviosa mirando a ambos antes de bajar la mirada-

Vainilla: dime Vainilla, no hay problema. Niños me acompañan a dejar las cosas de Amy a su cuarto? –preguntó mirando a Knuckles, Silver, Espio y Tails que tenían algunas maletas en mano; ellos asintieron mientras otros niños se unían a recoger lo poco que faltaba del auto y seguirlos- los demás ayúdenme en la cocina por favor. –Cream y otro grupo acompaño a Vainilla a la puerta, menos Shadow.

Sonic: Amy, un lindo nombre para una eriza tan bonita ¿A dónde quieres que te llevé primero?

Amy: -se sonrojó un poco más por el comentario, alzó la mirada para ver bien a Sonic pero también miro al otro erizo que estaba atrás de él y pregunto- Am, perdona pero ¿Quién eres?

Sonic: ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –Pregunto confundido-Soy S..

-Shadow, es un placer Amy- interrumpió Shadow que aprovechando el momento tomó la mano de Amy y la beso con delicadeza antes de mirarla- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Amy miro con asombro a Shadow antes de apenarse aún más y aunque los ojos de Shadow le decían que tuviera cuidado, no hizo nada por alejarse; no pudo responder, en realidad no sabía que pedir. Sonic no dudó en separar sus manos y ponerse delante de Amy.

Sonic: ¿Tu de donde saliste Shadow? No tienes por qué estar aquí, Vainilla te necesita en la cocina –contestó con seriedad-

Shadow: ya tiene mucha ayuda, me parece que Amy necesita más que una persona para conocer el lugar.

Sonic: no creo que Amy este cómoda con eso ¿verdad?

Ambos erizos voltearon a verla, Amy solo tuvo un momento para considerarlo antes de responder con tranquilidad: -Me agrada la idea, vamos los 3 ¿si?-nos miró suplicando con esa sonrisa que no me dejaba decir no.

Sonic: Bueno, pero no causes problemas Shadow

Shadow: lo mismo digo Faker -Amy corrió a la entrada con emoción, admirando las flores de la entrada y mirando a su alrededor-

Amy: Es muy grande este lugar, me gustan las flores. ¿Podemos entrar ya?

Shadow: Claro, ya sé que mostrarte primero

Sonic: Si, claro-dijo sarcásticamente- lo dice el erizo que apenas llegó ayer

Amy los miró y empezó a reír tanto que empezó a preocupar a los otros 2, se arregló el cabello antes de decir: -jaja ustedes 2 son tan graciosos, se llevan muy bien-

-¡Claro que no!-dijeron ambos erizos, Amy solo río más y entró a inspeccionar.

Sonic: no entiendo a las chicas –dijo entrando a la sala mirando a Amy correr de un lugar a otro-

Shadow: no me sorprende, apenas tienes cerebro para pensar –contestó sonriendo un poco viendo a Amy saltando escalones arriba hacia los dormitorios.

Sonic: Por lo menos no asusto a la gente con mi cara –Shadow antes de poder responder fue tacleado al piso por Amy-

Amy: A mí no me asustas Shadow –dijo confiadamente con una sonrisa cálida-

Shadow se había quedado perplejo, nadie lo había sorprendido así; esta eriza era todo un misterio para él y más por la fuerza con la que lo dejó en el piso. Sonic molestó alzó a Amy con delicadeza y aprovechando que Shadow se había quedado sin palabras puso un pie sobre su pecho, posó triunfalmente y grito: -Soy el mejor erizo del lugar, sin duda alguna-

Amy río, Shadow reaccionó y tumbó a Sonic en un instante al piso. Tomó la mano de Amy y dijo: -Vamos, te llevaré a ver más flores-

Sonic: -¡Shadow! ¡Amy! No me dejen atrás- gritó levantándose y corriendo tras ellos.

Bien eso es todo! es relativamente largo en mi opinión, el siguiente será breve pero importante en la historia! =)


	6. Chapter 5

**hola de nuevo! =) este capitulo es corto, no estan nuestros personajes favoritos de Sega pero es importante para la historia! **

La búsqueda

Normal POV

La bella ciudad de Francia bajo el manto nocturno de la noche, iluminada por las estrellas y con la gente pasando otra noche normal. Un hombre sentado fuera de una cafetería fumaba un habano tranquilamente esperando noticias de sus subordinados.

No tardó en sentarse a su lado un joven bastante atractivo a excepción de una cicatriz del lado izquierdo del cuello; hablo sin rodeos: -Se lo han llevado a un orfanato, no sabemos aún donde pero se llevó el collar señor-

El hombre robusto del habano dejo de fumar, lo miró con seriedad antes de responder: -Esto no le gustará al Doctor, años de rastrearlos para que se nos escape el erizo otra vez. Vlad necesito más información, no salí hoy para darle malas noticias al jefe-

El joven llamado Vlad no parecía contento con lo que insinuaba, bien sabían que su trabajo debía ser preciso y sigiloso. Le molestó que le hablara como si fuera sencilla su posición ahora.

Vlad: ¿A quien crees que castigue? A mí por perder rastro del erizo o a ti por mandar a Victor tras Lydia sabiendo que pasaría. Por tu culpa los asesinó antes de interrogarlos, perdimos información útil.

-no hay necesidad, la información esta con el erizo sin duda- Contestó el hombre sin mirarlo.

Vlad: A claro, olvidaba que eres su mano derecha. Entonces es cierto ¿Robotnik lo consiguió? Creí que solo eran rumores Sam

Sam: Si, Lydia fue la primera en la que el experimento fue exitoso. Victor no sabía nada, quizás que los matará nos de cierta ventaja a largo plazo

Vlad: ¿Y que harás entonces? No podemos llevarnos al erizo aún si lo encontramos ¿Qué órdenes te dio Robotnik?

Sam: Vigilarlo, lo importante es que se fortalezca para cuando el momento sea preciso. No tiene que saber de lo que es capaz, mientras menos sepa mejor para nosotros.

Vlad: Suena como otros años de molestó espionaje

Sam: Valdrá la pena cuando tengamos poder sobre los países de la OTAN, además todavía tenemos que actualizar nuestras armas

Vlad: Tienes razón, queda mucho por hacer ¿a quien enviarás a vigilarlo?

Sam: creo que es la pregunta más tonta que me haz hecho, ¿no es obvio?

Vlad ofendido por la respuesta tomó un momento para pensar antes de responder sorprendido: -¡¿Es enserio?-

Sam: Baja la voz idiota –miraron a su alrededor, ahora si llamaban la atención, Vlad decidio bajar la mirada y disimular al igual que Sam; después de notar que ya no se interesaban en ellos hablaron con discreción- Si, ellos son profesionales en esto para su corta edad, pero primero habrá que encontrarlo

Vlad: Escuché que en unos meses se celebrará un homenaje al hijo de Henry regresando de Japón

Sam: no me sorprende, Scott nos quitó las armas pero no lo más importante; seguimos teniendo ventaja

Vlad: quizás… ¿y que sabes de Victor?

Sam: aún esta obsesionado con encontrar a su supuesto hijo, no le he dicho más de lo necesario Vlad; mientras nos sirva el erizo lo usaremos bien

Vlad: Bien, entonces no tengo más que hacer aquí. Espero traer noticias la próxima vez

Sam: Más te vale… -Vlad se había ido ya dejando una carta sobre la mesa, Sam la tomó y la miró antes de guardarla:

_Dr. R 25 de marzo del 2025 _

_VALKIRIA results _

Sam sabía que debía entregar esto lo más rápido posible, al fin salió algo bueno de haber venido después de todo. Ocultó el sobre, pagó la cuenta y salió a las calles sumergiéndose en la oscura noche rumbo a la base.

**y así termina, bueno el prox capitulo será lindo =)  
bueno eso espero, en lo personal m encanta el contraste de personalidades**

**ya saben quien estara vigilando a Shadow? =) una pista: Sonic Riders, quien lo haya jugado sabe de lo que hablo =)**

**espero integrarlos en mis prox capitulos,  
y enfocarme en un capitulo para Amy =)  
otro para Silver y Sonic que estaría bien por lo que quiero en la historia  
**

**aclaro que Valkiria es un proyecto, no un arma**

**y eso es todo lo que diré! ^^ gracias por leer y espero dejen un review  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola como estan? =)  
perdon la tardanza pero no me dejan escribir... literal, les molesta verme en la computadora así que apenas pude subir el cap.**

**Espero les guste y como ya saben espero dejen algún review o sino solo lean =)  
aún queda mucho por escribir**

**Watching**

Normal POV

Una tarde tranquila de primavera, fuera del tráfico y del ruido de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo pequeño de niños no muy lejos de la mira de Vainilla y Vector que terminaban de poner el picnic.

Entre todos los niños se encontraba un grupo singular cerca del pequeño lago del parque jugando y relajándose. Charmy había metido al agua a Espio, Knuckles parecía perseguir a Rouge sin éxito, Tails y Cream escuchaban los chistes de Sonic mientras 3 erizos descansaban mirando las nubes pasar.

Shadow, Silver y Amy habían tenido un día muy pesado con las tareas del orfanato, ninguno parecía preocuparse de sus alrededores.

Amy POV

Aún no podía creer que estas 2 semanas fueran tan felices desde mi llegada, sinceramente agradecía que se me diera esta oportunidad de mirar el mundo exterior. Si extrañaba a mi madre de vez en cuando pero ahora con mis nuevos amigos sentía que tenía un verdadero hogar.

-Shadow, Silver... no se como darles las gracias ser tan buenos conmigo- dije levantándome del pasto, sonriendo a mis 2 erizos.

Shadow: -No hay nada que agradecer Amy-

Silver: -En todo caso te deberíamos dar las gracias nosotros-

Confundida pregunte: ¿yo? Pero no hice nada…-ambos erizos se levantaron para darle a Amy una sonrisa, miraron a los demás mientras decían-

Shadow: Claro que si, por ti Sonic ya no se mete en tantos problemas

Silver: y ahora pelea menos con Shadow

Shadow: ja, solo porque no puede conmigo –dijo sonriendo-

Silver: ujum… además por ti Shadow sonríe más y ya no tiene esa cara que asusta

Reí, no pude evitarlo; era lindo ver que me querían. Ví que Shadow se ponía rojo y le dirigía a Silver una mirada intimidante; solo reí más. Shadow seguía siendo un misterio para mí pero tenía un cálido corazón, Silver me recordaba mucho a un príncipe como el de las historias de mi madre y Sonic me daba siempre una razón para sonreír; los 3 eran para mí los más cercanos y estando con ellos me sentía segura.

¿Debería confiar en ellos? Tendría que hacerlo pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba decirles la verdad… No aún.

Normal POV

Vainilla: ¡Niños ya es hora de comer, vengan!

Así los niños despreocupados fueron corriendo a deleitarse de una rica comida. No muy lejos de aquel parque se encontraban entre los árboles 3 figuras entre las ramas. Observaban con detalle en la distancia, una pantalla se desplegaba de los lentes de las 3 figuras.

-Este es el último, tiene que estar por aquí- dijo una voz femenina

-Lo sé Wave, la búsqueda terminará hoy; dime que ves en el escáner Storm-

Storm:-El escáner indica una leve gama de energía AX entre el grupo- los 3 miraron esperando encontrar a su objetivo.

Delante de ellos pasando el pequeño lago que los separaba se encontraban Vainilla y los niños comiendo despreocupados. Descartaron a los niños humanos y se concentraron en un grupo en particular.

Wave: ¡Demonios Jet, hay 4 erizos allí! ¿Cuál es el que buscamos?

Jet: Busquen un collar, debe traerlo colgando y no olviden sus ojos

Storm: ¡Es él, el erizo negro! Lo encontramos al fin –dijo apartando la mirada de los lentes sonriendo a sus compañeros-

Wave: Ya era hora, pero que haremos con los otros 3… una oportunidad así no se desperdicia

Jet: Demos aviso al Dr. Robotnik antes –dijo mientras tecleaba en la pantalla, momentos después apareció la imagen del Dr. Robotnick o como prefería llamarse, Dr. Eggman-

Eggman: Al fin Jet, esperaba noticias… ¿lo han encontrado ya?

Jet: Si, no hay duda. Encontramos otros 3 erizos acompañándolo, bastante raro Dr.

Eggman: ¿3 haz dicho? Vaya sorpresa, que dicen el escáner?

Wave: El objetivo no ha entrado a la fase 2 señor, apenas denota bajos niveles de energía AX; tiene consigo la llave. Analizamos al grupo de erizos Dr. ; el erizo azul tiene excelente nivel de stamina, potencial velocidad y ligeros rasgos para la energía Chaos. El erizo plateado señor presenta una alta concentración de energía Chaos, hemos observado que posee telekinesis que usa a voluntad, mismo nivel de stamina. La eriza sin embargo presenta resultados muy desconcertantes Dr.

Eggman: ¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó algo desesperado-

Storm: Al parecer su energía AX salé del rango normal, el nivel Chaos esta al nivel del erizo plateado pero hay algo más que irradia de ella, no sabemos que es, ¿nos llevamos a los sujetos Dr.?

Eggman: No es necesario, manténgalos vigilados por ahora. Yo me encargo de analizar el resto, envíenme la información y regresen a la base, Sam los necesita. –se cortó la comunicación, los 3 registraron los últimos datos y Jet se lo envió al Dr. al momento en que los niños regresaban a casa-

Wave: Bien, supongo que Sam no tiene que saber más de lo necesario

Jet: Si, por hoy terminamos –Dio la vuelta, dando señal a Wave y Storm de seguirlo desaparecieron de la misma forma que llegaron, sin dejar rastro-

Shadow POV

Un buen día tenía que terminar con un cielo claro nocturno, estaba sentado afuera pensando en mis padres, miré mi collar en la oscuridad para leer la inscripción otra vez, de alguna forma me reconfortaba un poco. Desde que llegué no he comentado nada de mis padres, escuché hace un par de noches la historia de Silver y aún me parecía asombrosa su fortaleza.

Escuche un ruido entre los árboles, con mis reflejos siempre alerta me levanté en posición de defensa: -¿Quién anda allí?- grité

Lo-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir- contestó una dulce voz que reconocí al instante, me relajé y miré en su dirección. –Rose, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Saliendo de los árboles Amy caminó hacia mí, algo confundido la invite a sentarse a mi lado y entonces habló: -Bueno, en realidad vine para mirar las estrellas pero no hay ninguna esta noche, no pensé verte a esta hora

-Lo sé, es solo que no podía dormir.-dije tomando el collar entre mis dedos- estaba pensando en mis padre…

Amy: Entiendo –hubo un momento de silencio que me pareció ser horas-¿Cómo llegaste aquí Shadow?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero si era Amy sé que podía confiar en ella voltee a mirarla para contar mi historia:

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca había tenido una oportunidad así. De convivir con los demás, mi madre se llamaba Lydia. Ella me dijo que hemos estado viajando por mucho tiempo, nunca me dijo bien la razón, pero era feliz con ellos. A pesar de que la gente me tuviera miedo mis padres me amaron mucho y por eso no me pregunte nada. Hace 6 meses decidieron comprar una casa aquí en París; los vecinos parecían agradables y aunque no iba a la escuela mi madre y mi padre me educaban en casa. Pero después de un tiempo noté que mi mamá tenía miedo de salir, mi padre una noche me dio el collar diciendo que no me lo quitará, que sea fuerte- di una pausa, estaba llegando a una parte que no quería recordar.

Sentí la mano cálida y suave de Amy, la miré y recobré un poco de valor mirando su sonrisa.

-Un día regresando de la tienda mi madre se puso nerviosa y corrimos a casa. Cuando llegamos mi madre gritaba y mi padre sacó un arma, me escondió en mi cuarto y se fue para ayudar a mi padre… después de eso, me encontraron y como no tengo ningún pariente además de ellos me trajeron aquí-

Amy: -Shadow, tú ya eres fuerte y sé que las cosas mejorarán; pienso que las cosas pasan por una razón

-y dime que razón es esa- pregunté algo triste

Amy: que por eso estas aquí, por eso pude conocerte –su voz me tranquilizó, hipnotizado por sus palabras tome su mano con firmeza y sonreí sintiendo algo cálido del corazón; me acerqué para abrazarla y susurrar: -Gracias Amy-

Amy: -Bu-bueno, no solo yo… am también los demás te a-aprecian mucho Shadow…

Ella tartamudeaba y eso solo me hacía sonreír más, no quería romper el abrazo pero quería verla: -Lo sé, ya me di cuenta-dije mientras me apartaba

Ame: Bueno, creo que debemos ir a dormir Shadow, Silver estará esperando

-No dudo que Rouge haga lo mismo por ti Amy-besé su mano antes de irme caminando –Buenas noches-

Amy:–Buenas noches Shadow-con la cara roja se fue en dirección a su habitación.

**es todo por ahora, espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente cap ! =)  
es relativamente corto pero bueno...es mejor que nada ^^**  
**gracias sobretodo Arlenes por tus reviews ^^ q bn q t guste mi historia jeje creem q**


End file.
